Harry Potter and the Song of the Centuar
by Sweet thing 13
Summary: I'm baaaaaaack! *grins* This is the same fic from my other pen name except with the other chapters! (C bio. for the info.) (C. fic for summary.) I hope ya like this fic! :-) R/R
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Song of the Centaur  
By: Sweet thing  
A/N this is my first chapter of my first fic so be kind and rewind!   
Summery: A new person (not Mary Sue) named: Lea, and her sister Maria, two half centaurs, one from America and one from London. They both end up going to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, meet up with HP and co.! Oh this is post GOF.  
  
A/n; thanks to Lord of the Net for putting me on. Check lot'n out ;)  
  
Chapter 1-   
  
Get up, Get up!! It was Aunt Petunia rapping on Harry's bedroom door. Get up ! It's my little Duddykins birthday, You get up and watch the bacon, and don't you dare let it burn!!! Harry had just awoken to the friendly screechy voice of his aunt. He dressed silently and stared in his wardrobe mirror. A thin 15 year old stared back, half asleep at the moment but 15 non the less.  
He rushed down the stairs, to find yet again that the kitchen table covered in brightly wrapped presents, all for Dudley . Vernon, ( His Beefy Uncle) sat at the table (or what was left of it) reading his paper. "Five more people missing" He said curtly to Petunia who just came in the room. "That makes nine this month!" said Petunia . Just then Dudley waddled into the kitchen ( this was some job, he was so big, he took up one side of the table alone.   
Harry thought of those nine people, they were missing because of him. Memories danced in front of his eyes as he flipped the bacon. Voldemort, rising from a steaming cauldron, Cedric's dead body, The echo of his dead parents, Wormtail, lying on the ground craddeling his bloody stump of an arm...   
Boy! It was Uncle Vernon, an owl had just drifted through the window with a letter for Harry. Harry snatched the letter from the owl and dashed to his room, where he slammed and locked the door.  
  
  
  
A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, :( but I do own the 2 characters that appear later in this fic. Remember, this is my first fic, BE KIND!!!   



	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter and the Song of the Centaur  
Chapter two-Tothe Burrow again  
A/N-I don't own Harry :( (I shudder to think what would happen if I did- heheheh-evil laugh)  
  
Back in his room, Harry quickly opened his letter because he thought Uncle Vernon would be here any second. He quickly notice Ron's untidy scrawl: Dear Harry,  
How's Summer? Are the muggles treating you O.K? Percy is awful! After Crouch got killed,(I found out from the Daily Prophet, why didn't you tell me?) Percy got his job! Would you like to stay the rest of the Summer? Dumbledore O.K.ed it. Send Hermes with your reply. If you can, we'll pick you up in 2 days at 3  
Ron  
So this was Hermes, Percy's owl. He had never seen him before! Harry let Hermes drink from Hedwig's water dish ( She was delivering a letter to Sirius.) Harry ran down the stairs to find he had not been missed. Dudley was opening a new play station, because he chucked his old one out the window a while ago when he began his diet. Can I stay with the Weasley's for the rest of the Summer? Vernon's large purple face spun around and he bellowed "DO NOT MENTION THEIR NAME IN THIS HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He hadn't forgotten the Weasley's last visit. Fred and George ( Ron's brothers) had dropped an enchanted candy that made Dudley's tong grow 4 feet long. "Fine, I can't go, so I'll go write a letter to my godfather." Said Harry. Sirius was Harry's godfather, he was convicted of the murder of 13 people, but he was framed, and innocent. He had escaped Azkaban (A dreaded wizard prison) and fled. Vernon didn't know Sirius was innocent, and thought he could show up and turn them into cockroaches if he found out Harry was being mistreated. "Fine, you can go. But they better not DARE to come down the chimney!!" "Thanks" said Harry and he dashed up the stairs.  
Back in his room, Harry scribbled a note saying that he could come and not to use floo powder. He tied the message to Hermes leg and threw him out the window.   
The next 2 days went by slowly, like when you want time to slow down, it speeds up, this was just the opposite. It was 2 days later 2:30 and Harry was awaiting the Weasley's arrival anxiously. At 3 he herd a small popping sound and found him face to face with Arthur Weasley. Dudley gave a cry and ran from the room, clutching his very large bottom. "Hello Harry!" Arthur said brightly, as Vernon charged into the room, saw Arthur, made the sound like a mouse being trodden on, turned on his heel and left the room. Harry since you can't apparate hold on to my hand. So Harry grasped Mr. Weasley's hand and felt his feet lift from the ground, a slight tugging from behind his naval, and "pop" they were standing in the kitchen of the Burrow.  
A/N Be kind and review gently. A HUGE thanx to ((Astalla)) for that inspiring review, It was my first day on fanfic   



	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter and The Song of the Centuar  
Chapter3-The Truth Comes Out.  
A/N-I wish I had an owl! ( Astalla, U might want to read this chapter!)  
  
  
As Harry gazed around the tiny kitchen, he saw Ron, Gorge, Fred, Percy,Ginny, and Molly Weasley (Ron's mum). Oh Harry! I've been so worried! It was Mrs. Weasley, she dashed up and wrapped Harry in a motherly hug. As soon as she let go, Ron and Harry climed the rickedy stair case to Ron's room. "pig" Ron's owl ( who was so small he could fit in Harry's palm) was hooting insanely. "Shut up Pig!" Said Ron. "So, hows it going?" "Fine"Said Harry. "Ten more wizards missing" said Ron, looking pointedly at Harry. Harry knew what Ron was after, he wanted to know what happened the night he met Voldermort. Harry sighed " Fine, I'll tell you." After telling Ron the entire story of Voldermort's re-birth, the death eaters appearing, and the duel, Ron look amazed, shocked, and horrified all at once. "Wow" he said simply.  
After an uneventful, and peaceful stay with the Weasleys, It was time to leave for Hogwarts. Mrs Weasley had bought Harrry and Ron their new supplies,(it said there was going to be another ball, luckily, Ron had gotten new- lace free robes.) and as they borded the train, Harry saw a hooded figure in the corner of the platform dressed in all black. He and Ron found a compartment, settled in, and began to talk about their favorite subject, Quidditch. Suddenly, out of the blue, Harry's scar exploded with pain. He felt as if his head were on fire. He slid off his seat onto the floor and clutched his scar in agony. His eyes rolled into his head, and he blacked out.   
When he awoke, Ron, and Now Hermonine were looking down at him.His scar was burning mildly, and he sat up. The first thing Hermione said was "Harry! Are you alright!? When I herd you scream I-" "I screamed?" Said Harry dully, he was awflly dizzy, and felt slightly sick. "yes you screamed! The whole train heard you, Lea nearly had a heart attack!" "Lea ? Who's Lea?" Said Harry. "One of my friends, I just met her on the train,I could'nt find you two so I sat with her and her sister." "Where is she?" Said Harry. "I'm right here" said a quivering voice. Harry jerked around, and to his amazement, he was stareing into the large brown eyes of a shockingly beautiful young girl that looked around 15. As he looked down further at what he axpected to be her shoes, he was surprised to see the bottom half of a horse. Lea, seeing what Harry was staring at said rather shyly "Yea, I'm a half centuar" "Um, Lea, this is Harry Potter." said Hermione. Lea lookes a little starteled, and when Harry expected the fimilar eye flick to his scar, he was mildly surprised to find her not staring at his scar, but deeper into his eyes. " I should have known" she said smiling. Harry just then noticed that she wasn't British, judging by her accent, she was American. "Having a little tea party with the mud-bloods Potter?" Said a cold, drawling voice.   
four of them spun around. There, standing in the doorway, was Draco Malfoy, the only person Harry hated more than Dudley. Malfoy was flanked by Crabe and Goyle, Malfoy's thick friends, who acted more like body gaurds than anything else. "Get Out, Now" Said Ron through gritted teeth. "Oh but I think we would rather-" But he never got a chance to finish. "Never call me a mud-blood!!" said Lea in a dangerous voice,confronting Malfoy. Malfoy sniggered and said loudly behind his hand to his "body gaurds" "What do you think, she has the rump of a race horse, or a cart horse? I honestly don't-" But then Lea had reared in rage a look of pure fury on her face, let out an extremely horse like noise, and brought down both front hooves with dangerous force on Malfoy's feet. Malfoy's face contorted in pain, as he let out a hedious string of words that made Harry want to plug his ears in disgust. He was sure all of Malfoy's toes were broken. When Malfoy finished cursing he said "lets leave, I think I pissed off a diseased carthorse" And they were gone. Harry then relized his mouth was open. He shut it quickly and knew she might be centuar on the outside, but she was a very dangerous person to insult on the inside.  
  
  
A/N I LOVE centuars, I slightly designed Lea after me, though we are completely different characters. (for 1, I wouldn't have broken all of Malfoy's toes. I would have put him in a body cast.HEHEHE-EVIL LAUGH)   
  
different characters. (for 1, I wouldn't have broken all of Malfoy's toes. I would have put him in a body cast.HEHEHE-EVIL LAUGH)   



End file.
